Karma
by phoebe9509
Summary: Sequel to What Did I Do? Hotch goes on a date to try to get over Emily.


So a few people asked for a sequel to What Did I Do? So here it is…I hope you guys like it.

A month had passed since Hotch ruined Emily's date. The awkward tension between them had just begun to ease up as Emily tried to talk to Hotch about things other than work. To say the first week after her date was strained would be an understatement. JJ and Garcia found out what he did and not only was one woman mad at him, but three, and to Hotch that was an extremely scary scenario.

No matter how many times he apologized to her, Emily didn't seem to want to hear it, and to be honest Hotch couldn't blame her. All he could say was how sorry he was, but he could never seem to be able to find the words for why he ruined her date. Besides, the glares she sent his way made him believe that she wouldn't have been okay with his confession. She hated him so after the month passed and Dave came and told him that he set him up on a blind date, Hotch unwillingly agreed. He had to get over Emily and he was never going to be able to do that if he never got out.

So the next day Dave gave Hotch the address and a time for his date and sent him on his way. As he waited for Amanda to show up Hotch tried to prepare himself. As hard as he tried he couldn't remember the last time he even had a date with Haley. All he knew now was that he was so nervous. Blind dates were the worst, but as Amanda walked up and introduced herself Hotch felt some of the nerves disappear. Amanda had long dark brown hair with brown eyes. Her skin was pale and Hotch couldn't help but see Emily in her. If he couldn't have Emily, her clone would have to do.

30 minutes passed quickly and Hotch still couldn't believe his luck. Amanda had a lot of the same interests he had and the date was going great. In the back of his mind he should have known something was going to go wrong.

"Aaron?"

Hotch turned his head to find Emily standing at the end of the table. His eyes widened at the sight of her and he knew by the look in her eyes that he was screwed.

"Oh I'm sorry, are you on a date?" Emily laughed sarcastically. "I guess this is your first date restaurant huh? I mean this is where you took me." Emily pushed Hotch to the side and slid into the booth next to him. "Did he tell you how pretty you look tonight?" Emily asked Amanda while she just sat there looking confused. "Did he share his hopes and dreams with you yet? Because trust me he will. Then this guy," she wrapped her arm around his shoulders and Hotch immediately tensed up, "will suggest you two go dancing and then he'll give you drink after drink and you won't even realize how much you've had until you're fucking in the backseat of his car."

When Emily saw the horrid look on Amanda's face she continued, "Oh, but don't worry he's a perfect gentleman, he'll make sure you come three times before the nights over. Then you'll part ways, he won't call, you'll go to the doctors and realize that this assholes right here," Emily pointed to Hotch, "gave you fucking Chlamydia."

Hotch choked on the water he had just taken a sip of while Amanda gasped loudly. "Emily," Hotch warned.

"Then," she continued," you'll try calling him to cuss him out for doing that to you and you'll realize the number he gave you wasn't real, but the STD was. So yeah that was three months ago and I've been waiting to run into this douche bag since them." Emily removed her arm from around him then said his name and waited for him to look at her. Once he did her hand collided with his face in a deafening smack.

"That's for giving me Chlamydia," she yelled loudly and she slapped him again, "and that's for ruining my date since then since I can't have a good time with an STD now can I?"

Hotch rubbed his hand over his cheek and stared at Emily in awe. Not only was she apparently still mad about him ruining her date last month, but she was clearly all about ruining his.

The pair turned to look at Amanda and Emily almost laughed at her facial expression. The poor woman looked horrified. "I'm going to get going," she said as she stood up to leave.

"Smart move sweetie," Emily applauded. "Have a great night." And with that Amanda practically ran out of the restaurant.

Emily started to get up as well when Hotch gripped her arm tightly keeping her beside him. "What was that Prentiss?" he barked.

"Oh that?" Emily played dumb. "That my dear friend was payback. You know karma. I hear she's a bitch and since you ruined my date I figured I'd ruin yours. I mean she could have been a serial killer Hotch. You. Don't. Know. And I was worried about you," she told him sarcastically.

His own words came back to bite him in the ass. Hotch looked deep into Emily's eyes and saw that she was really enjoying this.

"Now if you don't mind," Emily slid out of the booth, "I'm going to get going. My work here is done. I'd say we're even." She leaned down and cupped his face when she struck him. "I'd put some ice on that if I were you Hotch," she said before she laughed then walked about leaving Hotch all alone wondering what the hell just happened.


End file.
